<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You’re my best friend, I need you to help me get back at my ex” by Forest_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160700">“You’re my best friend, I need you to help me get back at my ex”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly'>Forest_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.</p><p>If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)</p><p>See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ikmqcu/f4m_script_offer_youre_my_best_friend_i_need_you/</p><p>Have a great day &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You’re my best friend, I need you to help me get back at my ex”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4M] [Script Offer] “You’re my best friend, I need you to help me get back at my ex” [Slow burn] [Kissing] [Friends to Lovers] [Sloppy Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Lingerie] [Doggy style] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Passionate sex] [Dirty Talk] [Teasing] [Revenge sex][Wholesome but dirty]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Performer’s Summary:</strong> <em>Your boyfriend just stood you up on your 6-month anniversary. You end up breaking up with him. Sad and embarrassed, you ask to spend the night at your friend's house. He lets you chill on his couch. At some point during the night, you end up telling him what happened. During this conversation, you have the perfect idea to get back at your ex</em></p><p>
  <strong>Key:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</strong>
</p><p><strong>*****Note: Sfx are completely optional*****</strong><br/><strong>Sfx used</strong>: Door opening/closing, Phone buzzing, Undressing, Unzipping</p><p>
  <b>Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in this script is 18 years or older</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCRIPT STARTS HERE</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>Hey, thanks for letting me come over. Um, sorry to ruin your Saturday evening. I promise, this wasn’t how I planned to spend my night either.</p><p>No, no. You don’t have to make me feel better. You’ve already done enough by letting me chill on your couch for the night. I think I’ll just watch some TV and go to bed.</p><p>What happened? Oh, it’s nothing, really. You don’t want to hear it.</p><p>You do? [Sigh] Are you sure? It’s a lot.</p><p>Well, okay. [Deep breath] I broke up with Nate earlier. (Feel free to replace the name “Nate” with the name of an actual shitty ex you’ve had lol)</p><p>Yeah. By text-message, too.</p><p>No, he deserved it. He stood me up. Again. And today’s our six-month anniversary. Or, at least, it was supposed to be.</p><p>I sat in that restaurant, alone, for like 20 minutes, absolutely humiliated the whole time. I even called him earlier today at like noon to make sure he remembered. He said he did. But then after sitting at that table for what seemed like forever, I got a text.</p><p>He basically said he couldn’t make it. But he didn’t even say it nicely. It was just so dismissive. Here, I can even show you.</p><p>[You pull out your phone. Optional phone unlocking sfx]</p><p>[You scroll] Okay, here. I texted, “Hey, I’ve been at the restaurant for awhile now, are you nearby?” And then he replies over ten minutes later: “Hey babe. Sorry, I’m gonna have to be a flake tonight. Our new business partners just swamped us with a load of paperwork that needs to get done by next week, and I really want to impress my boss. I’ll catch you later tonight?”</p><p>And then I said “No. You won’t. This is the last fucking straw. We’re done.”</p><p>And look, he texted me non-stop after that. Look at all those gray bubbles. Fucking paragraphs.</p><p>He’s said more words to me over text in the past few hours than he’s said to me in weeks.</p><p>I mean, what the fuck was his text supposed to mean? He’s “trying to impress his boss.” Seriously? He cares more about his boss more than his girlfriend? Like, sorry that I don’t sign your paychecks, buddy, but I have something to offer too. Life isn’t just about work, you know.</p><p>Oh, he’s obsessed with his work. He missed my birthday dinner for work. And he missed Valentine’s too so that he could seal the deal with those business partners he mentioned in his texts earlier. God, I don’t think I’ve even kissed him since New Years.</p><p>[sad chuckle] Honestly, he kisses his boss’s ass more than he’s ever kissed me.</p><p>Well, I guess now he can kiss my ass too. [giggle]</p><p>[Sigh] I don’t know. I still just feel completely humiliated. I mean, who gets stood up on their 6-month anniversary like that? Do you know how much time it took me to prepare for tonight? I wanted it to be perfect. I took the day off work. I got my hair done at the salon, I did my nails, went shopping for a new outfit, and I even bought lingerie to wear under it too.</p><p>Yeah, I’m still wearing it under the dress. [giggle] See?</p><p>Ugh, anyway. Tonight was supposed to be a special night. And now it’s completely ruined. I’m all dolled-up for nothing.</p><p>[Sigh] But thanks for listening to me little ramble. I just really needed someone to comfort me tonight. I’d rather not spend my Saturday night crying while eating ice cream and watching Jimmy Kimmel. [giggle]</p><p>You’re a good listener, you know. It’s refreshing. I feel like I can actually talk to you. Like we can have a real conversation.</p><p>[Giggle] No, I’m serious. When we talk, it’s like you don’t just hear me, you actually *understand* me too. Does that make sense?</p><p>Okay, good. I was worried that I was sounding crazy for a second there [giggle].</p><p>You have good eye-contact too, you know that? Sincerely, you do. Not all guys have that. That’s good.</p><p>Honestly, it’s pretty attractive. [Giggle] Especially with eyes like yours. I feel like I can stare into your eyes forever.</p><p>You like my eyes too? You’re too sweet. Thanks.</p><p>[A brief pause]</p><p>(Softer, you’re face-to-face now) Is it weird that I want to kiss you right now?</p><p>I mean, why not? I’m single after all [giggle].</p><p>[You start kissing him]</p><p>Mmm [Kiss] Mmmph [Kiss] Sorry if I taste like Rosé. [Kiss] I was trying to drown out my feelings earlier [Kiss]</p><p>[You continue kissing]</p><p>(Speaking between kisses) Hey, before we do this, I wanna make it clear that I'm not just using you to get back at my ex. I just have a lot of pent-up energy that I need to release. And I actually really want you.</p><p>. . . But I'm also totally trying to get back at him right now. Am I still making sense?</p><p>[More kissing]</p><p>No? Okay, then let me be more clear: (In his ear) I want you to fuck me. Fuck me better than he ever did. I'm all yours tonight.</p><p>We can do *whatever* you want [giggle]</p><p>[More kissing noises, you start moaning a bit as well in between kisses]</p><p>Take off my dress. The zipper's in the back.</p><p>[Sfx: You continue kissing as we hear the zipper of your dress become undone. Your dress hits the floor]</p><p>Mmm, you like the view? [giggle] I know you do.</p><p>It's okay, you can touch me as much as you want. Wherever you want. I'm yours tonight.</p><p>[You moan has his hands explore your body]</p><p>[You start kissing him again]</p><p>(Between kisses) Be honest. We've been friends for awhile. Have you ever fantasized about me? Getting to feel me, to taste me, to fuck me?</p><p>(Whispering in his ear) Why don't we make those fantasies come true?</p><p>Let's go to your room. And lose the pants on the way there.</p><p>[Sfx: You walk to his bedroom, a door closes, and pants are unzipped just before they hit the floor]</p><p>Now this is much cozier, don't you think? Fuck, I'm so wet for you right now.</p><p>But first, we need to get you a little wet too [giggle].</p><p>(Sultry) Here, lay down. I'll help you catch up. Just feel my tongue trail down your body, from your neck, to your chest, to your stomach, and finally to your cock.</p><p>Wow. It fits so well in my hands down here. And it looks so tasty.</p><p>Why don't I just give it a little lick? Just to warm-up [You lick].</p><p>Ooh, you liked that, didn't you? You like it when I tease your cock with my little tongue? [giggle]</p><p>What if I did it again? [Lick] and again [Lick] and again [lick].</p><p>I love it when you twitch like that.</p><p>I wonder what would happen if I just put the tip in my mouth a bit?</p><p>[You suck the tip]</p><p>Mmm, I love the way you moan. It's so hot. Moan for me again:</p><p>[You suck the tip again]</p><p>That's perfect. I love the taste of your cock. It's so much better than my ex's</p><p>[More sucking noises]</p><p>(With his cock in your mouth) And your precum is sweeter, too. I could just suck this tip like this all day.</p><p>[You continue sucking the tip until . . . ]</p><p>Oh, what's that? You want me to put the whole thing in my mouth? [giggle] Well aren't you eager?</p><p>I'd love to deepthroat your cock, but I don't know if you'd be able to handle it. Sucking cock is a specialty of mine. Deepthroating especially. Are you sure you can take it?</p><p>Okay, well, you asked for it.</p><p>[You start deepthroating his cock, bobbing your head up and down a bit]</p><p>You're twitching again. And moaning too. You must've liked that.</p><p>[More deepthroating noises]</p><p>Don't worry, we're just getting started.</p><p>[The deepthroating becomes sloppier and wetter]</p><p>Fuck, you're so hot. [Sucking noises] I love the way your cock just tickles the back of my throat. [Sucking noises] I'm not naming names, but some guys can barely even reach the center of my mouth with their cock [giggle]. It's nice to finally have a cock that's fun to play with for once. [Sucking noises] Especially one that fits in my mouth this perfectly.</p><p>[Deepthroating noises. You're moaning as the blowjob gets wetter and sloppier.]</p><p>You want me to take my lingerie off? Okay. Here watch me strip while I suck your cock.</p><p>Watch me slide these straps off while your cock is in my mouth.</p><p>[You suck his cock while your clothes hit the floor]</p><p>You like seeing my tits? [giggle] Thanks. Here, I'll take off the rest of the outfit while I suck you off.</p><p>[Sfx: You slide your panties down and they hit the floor while his cock is still in your mouth]</p><p>Oh, you want me to leave on the thigh-highs? [giggle] Whatever you want. [Sucking noises].</p><p>[The blowjob gets wetter and sloppier, until . . .]</p><p>Fuck, my pussy feels so hot. I need you inside me right now.</p><p>[Moan] Please? Your cock is so wet, you'll just slide right inside my tight little---</p><p>[Sfx: Your phone buzzes a bunch]</p><p>Oh, look at that. My phone is going crazy. (Sarcastic, playful) I wonder who it could be.</p><p>(Sultry) Why don't I show you what he's missing? [giggle]</p><p>Lay back. I'm going to ride you as hard as I can.</p><p>Let's just put you inside---[You moan as he enters you]</p><p>Holy shit. Fuck, you feel fucking amazing.</p><p>[You start picking up the pace]</p><p>Fuck me. Fuck me right there. Make me feel better than he ever has</p><p>[You start going a bit faster, more passionate]</p><p>You make me feel so good. You make me feel better. [Moan] And your cock is so much bigger than his.</p><p>[You keep up a passionate pace, still moaning along the way]</p><p>Oh, I could ride you like this for hours. Shit, my hair is getting in my face. No, I'm not gonna stop. I can take it.</p><p>[Your moans get louder as you continue riding]</p><p>Grab my hips. I want to feel your hands on me.</p><p>[You continue riding him]</p><p>Fuck, just thrust into me. Give me everything you've got. I don't want to be able to walk in the morning.</p><p>[You continue going at this pace, we hear just how wet your pussy is]</p><p>(Quickly) Oh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.</p><p>(Still quickly, between moans) Harder. Deeper. I want to feel you get as deep as possible. I want you so deep that I can practically taste you.</p><p>[A *loud* moan as he does as he's told]</p><p>Yes! Just like that!</p><p>Fuck, I just want you to take me and fuck me as hard as you can.</p><p>(While riding and moaning) Yeah? You wanna do that too? You're the best. How do you want me?</p><p>All fours? Okay. Here, I'll get off you for a sec.</p><p>[You get off of him]</p><p>Mmm, so what are you gonna do now? I'm on all fours with my thigh highs just grabbing my legs. What are you gonna---[moan as he enters you again]</p><p>Oh, yeah. Like that. And you're getting even deeper than before.</p><p>[Sfx: Your phone buzzes]</p><p>[Giggle, moan] Did you hear my phone just now? Someone must sense how good you're making me feel right now.</p><p>[You moan louder as the doggy style pace picks up]</p><p>Fuck, I don't know why we didn't have sex sooner. You're amazing at this. My pussy is just clenching around you. I'm dripping.</p><p>[You continue moaning as he starts thrusting more]</p><p>Pull my hair. Use it to get deeper. Don't be afraid to get rough. I can handle it.</p><p>[He does so, and you start moaning louder than ever before. We hear you getting wetter as well]</p><p>Harder. I want it to hurt. It hurts so good.<br/>[A *loud* moan, one that stands out from the other moans]</p><p>Exactly like that. Holy shit. I feel like I have to come up for air. Do that again.</p><p>[He does it again, and you release another loud, stand-out moan]</p><p>Yes! Yes! (Quickly) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Just like that. Shit, you're making me drip all over the bed.</p><p>[Sfx: Your phone buzzes]</p><p>(Between moans) Did you hear that? My phone? He's so mad he lost me tonight. He's so mad that this pussy is yours tonight, and that you're so much better than he could ever be.</p><p>. . . .And he's pissed that you can actually make me cum.</p><p>[You continue moaning as you build to an orgasm]</p><p>Oh, you heard me. I'm going to cum soon. So you'd better not stop.</p><p>[You start to get even closer]</p><p>You're getting close too, aren't you? I can feel your cock twitching inside me.</p><p>[You're even closer now]</p><p>You can cum inside me, if you want. I'll let you do the one thing he never got to do. Whenever you're ready. I want to cum with you.</p><p>[You're as close as you've ever been]</p><p>Fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!</p><p>[You orgasm. Say or moan whatever comes naturally]</p><p>(Riding out the orgasm) Fuck, I'm shaking. Oh, this feels amazing. You make me feel so good.</p><p>[A brief pause as you catch your breath)</p><p>(Panting) Holy shit. I didn't know you had that in you. I mean, I assumed you had some skills in bed, but I didn't know you could pull moves like *that*.</p><p>Fuck, that was exactly what I needed tonight.</p><p>(Realizing something) Oh, your cock is a little messy. Here, I'll clean that up.</p><p>[You start sucking his cock a bit. Cleaning up.]</p><p>There, all clean. [giggle] Wow, we taste great together.</p><p>[Sigh] Thanks, by the way. Thanks for listening to me earlier. Thanks for letting me sleep over.</p><p>And thanks for this. You didn't just make me feel good. You made me feel better. About everything. This was fantastic.</p><p>And honestly, I'm also really happy that I got to put my new lingerie to good use tonight. It was actually a couple hundred bucks [giggle]. But the fun we just had with it was priceless.</p><p>[Sfx: Your phone buzzes]</p><p>Ugh, does he ever shut up? Hey, do me a favor and shut off my phone.</p><p>Thanks. [giggle]</p><p>Now, could you do me another favor?</p><p>Could you fuck me again? I want to make sure I get my money's worth from this outfit. And that entails a few more orgasms. For the both of us. [giggle] What do you say?</p><p>Wow, it looks like you have more endurance than my ex, too. [giggle]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>